<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Начало by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337633">Начало</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встречая Секая и Тайки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Речь идет о конкурсе EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, проведенном агентством LDH в 2014 году, чтобы выбрать нового участника для группы EXILE после того, как Хиро-сан закончил свою карьеру перформера в конце 2013 года<br/>2. Джене — разговорное название группы GENERATIONS, у которой Тайки был на подтанцовке; перформеры Джене также участвовали в конкурсе</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было очень шумно и суетно. Тайки пытался угомонить бешено колотящееся сердце, но получалось не слишком хорошо. Радостное возбуждение мешалось с неуверенностью. Стать одним из «Экзайл»!.. Реально ли это?</p><p>Среди толпы незнакомцев должны были быть «Джене», но Тайки не знал, хочет ли с ними видеться. Те наверняка начнут над ним беззлобно подтрунивать, хотя у самих коленки должны трястись не меньше! Но всё равно — они-то уже часть агентства и в любом случае ничем не рискуют. А какое будущее ждало его, Тайки? Так и довольствоваться ролью саппорт-мембера? Светиться в массовке? Хотелось большего. «Экзайл» — в идеале! Но краем уха Тайки слышал о планах создания новой группы. Может, хоть туда удастся пролезть?.. Да, его танцевальный опыт всего три с половиной года и полно людей куда более талантливых — и всё-таки... Саппорт-мемберы менялись, а он, Тайки, оставался, и «Джене» его хвалили! И прошел же он отборочный тур! Значит, будет бороться и дальше.</p><p>Тайки сжал кулаки и кивнул — и тут же сбил какого-то парня с ног. Чужая бейсболка чуть не щелкнула по носу.</p><p>— Извини! — Тайки протянул парню руку, тот вскинул брови и встряхнул головой, будто вообще не понял, что произошло, но за руку ухватился. И поднялся как Майкл Джексон! С прямой спиной и при этом грациозно плавно.</p><p>Тайки уставился на парня, заценил футболку с Ванпачменом и бейсболку с синими звездами. Нельзя было назвать парня симпатичным — квадратная челюсть, высокий лоб и глаза с уголками, опущенными вниз, делали его похожим на Франкенштейна, но что-то в нем неуловимо притягивало.</p><p>— Меня зовут Сато Тайки. А тебя?</p><p>— Ямамото Секай, — парень нацепил бейсболку по самые брови и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Хорошее имя! А ты здесь... как? — молодец, Тайки, глупее было бы только спросить «а ты здесь зачем».</p><p>— Увидел приглашение и решил: это классный шанс наконец-то связать жизнь с танцами.</p><p>— Давно танцуешь?</p><p>— С двух лет.</p><p>С двух лет!!! Кажется, Тайки не сдержал эмоций, потому что парень — Секай — странно на него покосился.</p><p>— Моя мама — хореограф. Фактически, я был обречен. Но здесь я по собственному желанию.</p><p>— Думаешь, выиграешь?</p><p>— Не думаю — выиграю. Я вложил всю душу в свой номер. Не слишком хочется умирать, знаешь ли.</p><p>Сказал же! Во фразе не было ни хвастовства, ни бахвальства, зато много любви — к танцам. Любил ли Тайки танцы хоть вполовину так же сильно, как этот парень? Любил ли здесь кто-нибудь еще танцы всем своим существом? Понятно, что случайные люди на PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION не попадали, но всё-таки... Секай казался удивительным. И до крайности вдохновляющим!</p><p>— Тогда... тогда я обязательно выиграю тоже! И мы станцуем вместе!</p><p>Секай, уже кого-то выглядывающий в толпе, повернулся к нему, смешно вытянул лицо и вдруг улыбнулся.</p><p>— Договорились. До встречи в «Экзайле», Тайки-кун.</p><p>И Тайки до кончиков ногтей — ошеломленно, ярко — наполнился уверенностью, что сможет. Сможет выйти одним из победителей — и стать частью большой и дружной семьи. Разумеется, вместе с Секаем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>